Fire and Ice Wedding
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Single chapter on Karin and Toshiro's wedding. I recommend you read Summer Blood first, this takes place after Summer Blood. There are a few characters from that story in this chapter.
1. First Date

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~World of the living: soccer field~

A young girl, about the age of 14, played by herself on the field. She didn't think anyone else could match her in skill, so she practiced on her own. Unless a certain white haired boy was around, then a fierce game would always take place. Several soccer balls would lose their lives.

Karin was focusing on strengthening her kick. It was already pretty strong, but she wanted to to how strong she could make it. She focused a bit of her Reiatsu on her foot before she kicked. It almost broke through the net.

"I don't think that's allowed in a game." Karin turned to see her friend walking towards her. He had a grin on his face and his turquoise eyes flashed with excitement. He hadn't been able to visit in a few weeks and he was looking forward to a good match.

Karin smiled at the boy. "Who says anyone will notice? Besides, Urahara-san said I need to get better control over me Reiatsu. How long you staying for, Tosh?"

Toshiro didn't mind the nickname Karin had given him. He preferred it over Shiro-chan. "About a week, maybe more if nothing bad happens with the squad." He was slightly regretting leaving Matsumoto in charge of the squad. He was pulled out of his worries by a ball heading towards his face. He reacted by kicking it back in the direction it had come from.

Karin smiled at her white haired friend. She went into a handstand and twisted once she was up. She kicked it back towards Toshiro and got back onto her feet, turning to face home again.

Toshiro was shocked by her move. He didn't know she was that flexible. He chest bumped the ball causing it to go straight up, then come right back down into his open hands. "Nice kick. When did you learn that?"

Karin flexed her wrist, she hadn't practiced that move in a while. "Yuzu wanted to take up gymnastics a few weeks ago. She tried it for a week, but she found that she didn't really like the thought of potentially landing on her butt onto a hard floor. Right now she wants to try diving, but Ichinii is a little sceptical about it." Karin had quite enjoyed gymnastics, but she didn't like having to wear a leotard.

Toshiro laughed a bit, he couldn't picture Karin as a gymnast. "So I'm guessing you tried it with your sister." He got a nod from raven haired girl in front of him. Toshiro smiled at the girl then booted the soccer ball into the net at the end of the field. "First to 20?"

Karin gave the boy a grin. "You're on!"

They played till the sun set. The score was tied at 19-19. Neither wanted to end the game, but the high school team kicked them off the field so they could practice.

"I could probably take them all down." Karin was pissed that they couldn't finish their game.

Toshiro laughed at her confidence. He was sure she probably could, but probably not with out some help, namely his. "Just wait till you're in high school. Then you can show them just how much better you are than them."

They stopped at their favourite place to watch the sun set, the guardrail near the riverbank. Toshiro leaned on the rail while Karin threw her legs over it to sit. They both watched silence.

The silence was broken by the roar of a Hollow.

"Damn it. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with them today." Karin jumped off the rail and walked in the direction of the sound.

Toshiro grabbed her arm to stop her. "Are you crazy?! You're just a human. Leave it to the shinigami that's stationed here."

Karin pulled her arm out of his grip and continued walking. "I don't know if you guys in Soul Society have noticed yet, but that guy is useless." Karin couldn't even remember the last time the Afro man had done even a single thing. She had been helping her brother's friends take down Hollows for weeks now, and she had only seen him once and he was running away from the Hollows.

Toshiro followed after Karin. "In that case I'll report it to the Soutaichou. That way they post a better one when the transfers go through. How's your brother doing?" Toshiro had heard about the orange haired substitute shinigami losing his powers. He was a little bit worried about how he was doing.

Karin looked at her friend. "He's fine. A bit down, but that's mostly because he feels like he's a normal person now, but it doesn't feel normal to him." Karin had seen what losing his powers had done to Ichigo. He wasn't really himself anymore. "But I think it's better this way. Ichinii has always been fighting and protecting us, because he's the big brother. But now it our turn to protect him, and I think that will be a nice change. For him to see that he has people who are willing to protect him, while he's protecting others."

Toshiro smiled at the Kurosaki. "You sound a bit like your brother there." He avoided a slap while walking in front of her and stopping in her path. "Why do all Kurosakis resort to violence?"

Karin was about to make a retort when Toshiro pulled her close to him and jumped back. Something heavy landed where she used to be. "What was that?!" She stared at the dust cloud trying to see what is was. She knew it was a Hollow, but how powerful was it.

Toshiro swallowed a soul candy and split from his Gigai. "Karin stay back!" He drew his zanpakutou and waited for the Hollow to move. He saw no movements from it, so he rushed forwards. He let his Reiatsu loose once in the cloud to dispel it.

"Bad move." Toshiro turned to try and see the Hollow, but was met by a fist.

~outside the cloud~

"Toshiro!" Karin had felt the Reiatsu increase and temperature drop, but after that she felt nothing. She saw his Gigai jump into the cloud to help, but she found herself rooted in place. "Toshiro!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." A white haired boy walked out of the cloud. "Thank goodness the mod soul thought to help."

Karin breathed out a heavy sigh. "Don't scare me like that. I thought-" she was cut off by s pair of icy lips. She hadn't expected his lips to be icy, but they were nice and cool, and most welcome with the heat. Karin pulled away from her friend with blush spread across her face. "What was that!"

The boy shrugged. "Thought I would try something. Sorry if I offended you." He began walking away from her.

Karin grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute, Toshiro! I didn't mean I didn't like it...it's just that it was...unexpected. That's all." Karin was blushing even more now. She still had a hard time believing her crush had just kissed her.

Toshiro smiled at her then pulled her close to him. "Let's go somewhere."

Karin blushed a deeper shade of red. "Where?" She was having trouble thinking straight.

"Where do you want to go?" Toshiro whispered into Karin's ear causing her to shiver.

Karin was glad he couldn't see her face at that moment. "How about the amusement park? It always lit up at night, and I've never seen it lit up."

Toshiro pulled away from her and grabbed her hand. "Then let's go." Toshiro gave her a smile as he pulled her with him towards the amusement park.

Karin stared at him with a smile on her face. She almost didn't notice the phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the number. It was Urahara Kisuke. She hit the 'Ignore' button, and slid the phone back into her pocket. 'There is no way he is ruining tonight.'

The two laughed and joked while walking to the amusement park. They paid for their ticket and got half off, because it was couple's night.

"So what would you like to do first?" Toshiro smiled at the raven haired girl beside him and put his arm around her shoulder.

Karin blushed while avoiding his arm. "Let's play some of the games." Karin walked towards one of the game booths. This one was a shooting game. "Bet I can beat you."

Toshiro grinned at the girl. "You're going to wish you hadn't."

The two played all of the games. They tied at all of them.

"Well looks like we're evenly matched." Karin sighed while avoiding Toshiro's eyes.

Toshiro managed to slide his hand over Karin's. "Then let's try the rides next." He whispered into her ear while leading her towards a roller coaster.

~walk way from soccer field~

"Where could Karin have gotten to?" An orange haired boy walked back to his house after failing to locate his little sister. He nearly tripped and fell when he came across a large crater. "What the? When did this get here?" He inspected the hole further. "Looks like a Hollow was here."

"You think?!" A figure sat up from the middle of the crater.

"Wonder if Ishida took care of it? I doubt that idiot shinigami took care of it." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and continued walking towards his house.

"Sure, just ignore me idiot!" The shinigami climbed out of the crater and yelled at the Kurosaki.

'Master. I believe your girlfriend mentioned that he couldn't see souls or Hollows anymore. So I doubt he even heard you.' A deep voice spoke inside the white haired boy's head.

'You're right, Hyorinmaru.' Toshiro looked towards the Kurosaki. He felt pity for him.

Toshiro looked around him. 'Where did Karin go?' He scanned for her Reiatsu, but couldn't find it.

'Maybe she's at Urahara's shop. He probably blocks Reiatsus from leaking out of his shop.' The ice dragon suggested to his master.

'Alright.' Toshiro wasn't too eager to head to Urahara's shop. He didn't particularly like the man. 'Maybe that's where my Gigai is as well.' He left for the shop as fast as he could, getting there quickly. He walked into the shop to find no one in sight. "Oi! Urahara-san!"

"Hello there, Hitsugaya-Taichou. How can I help you?" Urahara walked into the front of the shop with a smile on his face.

"Is Karin or my Gigai here?" Toshiro glared at the shop keeper.

Kisuke dropped his smile. "I was hoping she was with you. As for your Gigai, you should keep a better eye on it."

Toshiro gave him a harsher glare at his second comment. "Do you know where she is?" Toshiro was starting to get annoyed with the man.

Urahara's voice became serious. "As I said, I was hoping she was with you. She should be emitting a steady, but weak, Reiatsu. However, after a Hollow got closer to her, it vanished." Urahara replayed a video of a red dot getting close to a blue dot, then both dots vanishing. "There used to be two dots, but one disappeared earlier." He rewound the video to when there were two dots, then one vanished before the red dot made the other dot vanish with it. "What happened after you two engaged the Hollow?"

Toshiro stared in disbelief as he watched the video. "The Hollow nearly landed on top of Karin. I jumped into the dust cloud to attack the Hollow, but it was waiting for that. It knock me out cold, but I dot understand why it didn't kill me." Toshiro thought of all the possibilities, but none made sense.

"Could be a Hollow that prefers women?" Urahara offered as an answer. "Either way, we need to locate Kurosaki-san, quickly."

Toshiro nodded then left the shop. 'Where am I going to find her? Karakura town is might take all night, and I don't have that long.'

'Dont you have her cell phone number in your phone?' Hyorinmaru asked his worried master.

Toshiro stopped on a roof and pulled out his phone. Sure enough there was Karin's number. He dialled it. It rang twice before getting picked up. "Karin!?"

"Toshiro? Wha...Where are you?" She sounded confused at first, but fear soon filled her voice.

Toshiro grew worried and began moving again, he could begin to pick up traces of her Reiatsu. He heard heavy breathing on Karin's end oft he phone. "Karin where are you?" He kept his voice as calm as he could.

"Amusement park. The one with the large Ferris wheel by the bridge." Toshiro knew exactly where that was. He picked up his pace. Karin sounded out of breath mostly, but there was still a bit of fear in her voice.

"I'll be there shortly. Stay alive." Toshiro hung up and focused on getting to the amusement park as fast as he could.

~amusement park~

Karin was gasping for air, but she didn't stop running. She had been confused when her phone told her Toshiro was calling. After all, he was standing beside her waiting to get on the Ferris wheel with her. Once she heard Toshiro's voice she looked back at the white haired boy beside her and notice something off. His eyes were emerald green, not their regular turquoise. She had taken off with a run after that.

She ran into a haunted house to try and lose the fake Toshiro. Haunted houses didn't scare her, but she had hoped the dark room and her black outfit would help to hide her. She found a dark corner and tried to catch her breath.

"Where do y think you're going?" Karin looked up to find the green eyed Toshiro walking towards her. "But I agree. This place is much better for what I had planned." He gave her a wicked grin.

Karin looked at him in horror. She got up from her spot and ran through the rest of the haunted house. Once she was out she ran towards the crowd of people and tried to blend in. She felt someone grab her elbow and she turned ready to punch the guy.

"Easy there Karin." Ichigo easily caught his sister's punch.

Karin looked at him in surprise. "Ichinii?" She ran into his chest and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you."

Ichigo was confused by his sister's show of affection. He placed a hand of her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Karin pulled away from her brother. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little creeped-"

Ichigo blinked a few times. His sister had been right in front of him, but now she was gone. "Karin!" Ichigo looked around for his sister. "This is getting annoying. First I can't find her, then I lose sight of her. This is going to be a long night." Ichigo headed off to find his sister in the large crowd of people.

Karin beat at he arms of the person holding her. "Let go of me! Let go, you fake!"

"Not a chance." The voice of the green eyed Toshiro had changed. It now had a bit of a rasp to it and was a bit higher pitched. "Women souls are delicious, especially when they have a bit of fight in them."

Karin watched behind them as they left the amusement park and shore behind. She saw the bridge go above them. She bit into the arm of the imposter. He instantly dropped her. Karin thought she would fall into the river, but landed hard on one of the support beams. "Ouch!" She could already feel her ankle beginning to swell.

"Hahahahaha! How do you plan to escape now?" Karin watched in horror as the figure that looked so much like her friend approached her. She watched as the once perfectly white hair turn a dark green colour. "It was pretty lucky that your boyfriend decided to help out that shinigami. I was surprised you figured out I was a fake so early. I was planning on doing this while in the Ferris wheel. Let you have a perfect moment with him before he killed you." His smile stretched his face so that it went from one side of his face to the other.

Karin was horrified but he transformation Toshiro's Gigai was making. "Who are you? What are you?" She tried to move away, but found she couldn't put any weight on her left foot. She knew it was probably broken.

"You mean you don't recognize me? That's terrible. After all, I am the one that killed your boyfriend after he saved you." He ripped the shirt off his body and reveals a hole developing in his chest.

"You're that Hollow!?" Karin got angry at the Hollow. "By the way, you didn't kill Toshiro. Plus he is not my boyfriend!" Karin held her hand in front of her. "Hadou 4: Byakurai!" Karin watched in amazement as the kido hit the Hollow. She had been practising a bit and was getting better.

"Missed." Karin tried blocking the Hollow's attack, but found it didn't make a difference. The force still sent her into another beam about 50 feet away. "That was pathetic. Do you honestly think you can get away?"

The dust cleared and Karin picked herself up. She had a bit of a gash above her right eye and her right arm also dangled at her side. She could tell it was dislocated. She looked back at where she had landed, there was a larger indent in the metal.

The Hollow stared at the human in surprise. "Not dead yet. Too bad." Her launched himself towards the girl.

"Reign upon the frozen heavens." The Hollow looked towards the source of the icy voice. It was the shinigami he had killed earlier. "Hyorinmaru!" A dragon made of ice shot at him and rammed him into one of the larger beams.

"Toshiro!" Karin yelled in delight.

Toshiro looked towards Karin and ran to her. "Karin!" He hugged the girl gently, but firmly. He didn't want to cause her pain. "You're alive"

Karin winced a bit in pain, but didn't cry out. "Well I was ordered by a Taichou not to die."

"A Taichou you say? I don't believe you. You were too easy to beat for a Taichou." Both of them looked up to find the Hollow version of Toshiro's Gigai standing above them. "Thanks for the body, Taichou." He spoke in a mocking voice.

Toshiro glared at the Hollow. He knew was going to have to ask for a new Gigai from Urahara.

"What? Nothing to say, Taichou?" The Hollow continued to mock the Taichou. "I doubt you could reach me at your height anyway, shorty."

"You're going to regret that." Toshiro spoke from behind the Hollow.

The Hollow turned to block the shinigami, he succeeded in time.

A dust cloud blocked Karin's view of the fight. "Toshiro!" She saw two objects fly out of the cloud she stared in shock. They both looked the same and had the same weapon. "Toshiro?!"

Both of the Toshiro's looked towards her then back at each other. They both raced to get to Karin first and attacked each other once they were close. Both of them disarmed each other. Karin ducked out of the way of both zanpakutous. Both landed behind her.

"Karin!" She turned and saw both Toshiro's glaring at each other, but neither making a move. They both saw that Karin wasn't making a move, so they started fighting hand to hand. One was definitely stronger than the other.

"Take this!" One Toshiro kicked the other into the support pillar for the bridge. He turned towards the injured girl while breathing heavily. "Are you alright, Karin?" He began walking towards the girl.

Karin nodded towards Toshiro. 'Is that really him? Only one way to find out.' She turned behind her and reached for one of the Hyorinmarus. She pulled out the one that felt colder to the touch. "I'm fine Shiro-chan. Here's your zanpakutou." She waited for his response.

"Thanks, Karin" Toshiro gave her a warm smile. He stopped moving towards her when he felt something pierce through his stomach. He looked at Karin, she was glaring at him.

"Wrong answer, Shiro-chan." She sliced through half of Toshiro's body. She watched as it changed back into a Hollow.

The Hollow convulsed in pain on the platform. "How...how did you know?"

"Because," The platform began to form ice on it. "I really don't like that nickname." Toshiro stepped over the Hollow as it became covered in ice. He took Hyorinmaru from Karin and smashed the Hollow to pieces.

'Your girlfriend is quite good at figuring out impostures. She must know you very well, master.' The ice dragon purred at Toshiro.

'She is not my girlfriend, but she does know me pretty well. I guess.' Toshiro looked towards the smiling girl. She looked like she had taken quite a beating. "Let's get you home. Hopefully your father or brother won't beat me up too badly." He replaced Hyorinmaru on his back.

Karin smiled at her friend. "Don't worry about Goat-chin. He hasn't been around much lately, and I don't think Ichinii will be able to see you. Unless you go get a new body from Urahara-san. Besides, if we're stopping there I can just have Tessai heal me."

Toshiro smiled back at Karin. "Alright." He gently picked her up bridal style. "Hold on tight." He shunpoed towards the former Taichou's shop.

When they got to the shop, Urahara was waiting at the open door. "I see you found her. Bring her inside, she doesn't look to be in the best shape." The two rolled their eyes as they walked in after the shopkeeper.

"Looks like little Toshiro found himself a girlfriend." Both shot death glares at the purple haired woman. Yorichi just smiled at the two before going back to her meal.

Toshiro followed Urahara to one of the spared rooms in the back of the shop. He laid Karin down on the futon that had been laid out. "Let's get you a new Gigai while Tessai takes care of Kurosaki-san." Urahara led Toshiro to another room in the back. "She seems to have taken quite a beating. At least she's still alive. I must say Kurosakis seem to have a very strong life force, wouldn't you say?" Urahara spoke as he looked through boxes to find the spare Gigais.

Toshiro looked at his feet while Kisuke found him a new Gigai. He felt responsible for Karin's injuries. 'If I had gotten there sooner, or had been able to defeat that damn Hollow in the first place, none of this would have happened. Then maybe we would have gone on that date.'

'Don't beat yourself up, master. If she sees you beating yourself up, then she'll do it for you?.' Hyorinmaru was worried about Toshiro. As any zanpakutou would be, he didn't like seeing him upset.

"Here we are!" Urahara pulled out a Gigai and handed it to Toshiro. "I'll go check on Kurosaki-san." Urahara placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder as he passed. "It's not your fault. Kurosakis tend to find danger on their own, and survive till help shows up. I'm pretty sure it's a genetic trait." With that the shopkeeper left the short Taichou in the storage room.

Toshiro walked into the living room in his new Gigai. He could smell tea and hear a loud conversation going on from down the hall, but he wasn't expecting what he saw. "Shiba-Taichou!" Toshiro stared in amazement at his former Taichou. He blinked multiple times to see if the illusion in front of his eyes would disappear, but it didn't.

Isshin looked at the white haired boy looking at him. He smiled at his former subordinate. "How's it going, Shiro?"

Karin looked at her friend, then to her father. "You two know each other?"

Toshiro snapped out of his shocked state. "He was the Taichou of 10th squad before I was, but we all thought you were dead. How are you alive, and why are you hiding in the World of the Living?" Toshiro sat down beside Karin, opposite to his former Taichou.

Karin looked at her dad in amazement. "You were a shinigami?! And a Taichou!? Is that why Ichinii is also a shinigami?" She tried to fit more pieces together. "Is that why Ichinii and I can see souls? But then why can't Yuzu. Plus you said you couldn't either!" Karin pointed at her father.

Isshin waved a hand towards his daughter. "Complicated reasons that t don't need to know." He turned his attention to Toshiro. "So how long have you been dating my beloved daughter?"

Toshiro and Karin both spat out their tea. "Karin's your daughter? I don't believe that for a minute." Toshiro wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"We aren't dating, Goat-chin! We just practise together." Karin folded her arms while glaring at her father. "And don't try to change the subject! Why did you keep you being a shinigami from your own children? Didn't you think that it might be helpful at some pint in our lives?"

Isshin sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, to both of you. I didn't know Shiro was here, so I'm afraid you can't remember this conversation, or your date tonight."

"We didn't go on a date!" They both yelled at the man sitting across from them. When they sat back down they both felt a pressure on their neck, then blacked out.

"You sure you want them to forget?" Urahara looked at Isshin from under his hat.

Isshin nodded. "It's better this way. Karin hasn't fully found her powers yet. I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible." He looked towards his former third seat. "It's nice to see that he finally grew a bit. I wonder how Matsumoto is doing." Isshin's mind wandered back to old times while Urahara worked on correcting the memories of the two unconscious people in the room.

* * *

Please give feed back. I'm thinking of making a part two to this little chapter. What do you think?


	2. Proposal, Take 2

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~Karin's room~

Karin sat on her bed looking at her room. She was trying to figure out what to wear. She had tried on multiple outfits, but none seemed to be just right.

Toshiro had asked her to be his date to a party that Kuchiki Byakuya was hosting. Although technically they were engaged, but everyone said he had to propose properly in front of everyone before they could make it official.

"Gah!" She fell backwards pulling at her hair.

"Karin?" Yuzu knocked on the door as she opened it. "Are you ok-WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" She looked around the room she had just cleaned that morning.

"Sorry Yuzu. Toshiro asked me to be his date for the party, but I don't know what to wear." Karin looked at her twin with a look of desperation.

Yuzu instantly smiled at her sister. "I know what you can wear!" Yuzu ran to the closet and started pulling out clothes. She could clean the room after her sister was off on her date. Which she knew what Toshiro had planned. He had asked her to make sure Karin had a perfect dress for the occasion.

Karin watched her sister in surprise. She had never seen Yuzu cause a mess. Except when she cooked.

Yuzu found the dress she had hidden in her sister's closet. "Here it is." She pulled out a black silk spaghetti strap dress that had red, orange, and yellow jewels in a firework burst on the hip.

"I can't wear that! It wouldn't look good on me!" Karin didn't remember having that dress.

Yuzu frowned at her sister. "You won't know if you don't try."

Karin sighed at her sister. She really didn't think she could do the dress justice. "Fine, but I still don't think it suits me." Karin tried on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look to bad.

"It's perfect." Yuzu smiled at her sister. She pushed her towards the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Now time for make up and hair."

"Yuzu. That's too much." Karin didn't like being girly. She thought it took to much effort, because she was always playing soccer and make up was useless.

Yuzu walked back with a fairly large bag. "Nonsense. You're going on a date, so you have to look your best." She pulled out a furling iron. "Let's get started."

Karin sat still for what felt like hours. She had her hair pulled, eyes poked, and cheeks rubbed. She wasn't enjoying herself. "You almost done Yuzu?"

"Yep. Just one more touch-" the doorbell rang. "It's that late already? Okay go on down stares. I'm sure dad is questioning Toshiro-kun." Yuzu giggled as she pushed her sister out of the room.

Karin walked out of the room with worry. She hadn't seen herself yet. What did Yuzu do to her face? What would Toshiro think?

"You look beautiful, Karin." Karin looked up from her thoughts. There stood the 10th squad Taichou in a pale blue suit with a red tie. She blushed at the compliment.

Toshiro was shocked at how much like a girl she looked. Her hair was loosely curled and her make up was light, but still dramatic. Her dress exploded with sparkles as she moved. She looked very elegant, but still Karin.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself, Tosh." Karin teased him as she walked towards him to put her shoes on.

She was hugged by her father before she reached him. "What is this?! My sweet daughter is going out on a date?! And she didn't tell me?! And it's with Shiro-chan?! When did-" He was kicked into the wall before he was about the pat Karin on the top of her head.

"DON'T MESS UP THE HAIR!" Yuzu glared at Isshin. She turned to the couple at the door. She smiled at them calmly, all was back to normal. "Have fun tonight."

Toshiro and Karin walked out the door as normal as they could. Once they were out the door they relaxed.

"You're twin can be very scary at times." Toshiro commented as they began walking to Urahara's shop.

Karin wrapped her shawl around her. It was a bit chilly out. "Yeah. It's mostly only when she's over tired or someone does something really, really stupid." She felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. She looked and saw Toshiro's jacket.

"It's pretty cold out to walk around without a coat, but I find it to warm with it." Toshiro didn't look at Karin, but she could see a bit of blush on his cheeks.

~Kuchiki Manor~

Toshiro set Karin down once they were outside the manor. Yuzu had given her sister 2-inch heels to wear. Karin had never worn heels in her life, and she swore never to wear them again. "Thank you, Tosh."

Toshiro smiled at the raven haired girl. "Your welcome, Karin." He kissed her blushing cheek.

Karin felt like she was about to faint from overheating. 'Why am I blushing so much?' Karin handed Toshiro back his suit jacket.

Toshiro took the jacket and put it back on, then held his arm out for Karin to take. To his pleasure she took it and he led her towards the house. They were greeted at the front door by the head of the Kuchiki family, Kichiki Byakuya.

Before they could say hello Karin found herself being dragged away from Toshiro. "What?" She looked up to see who was dragging her away, and found her brother. "Ichinii? What are you doing?"

"Wondering what you're doing with the Toshiro." Ichigo held his little sister away from the white haired Taichou.

Karin flared her Reiatsu, causing Ichigo to let go from the intense heat. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I can make my own decisions!" She walked back towards her date. 'Oh my gosh! I just thought of Toshiro as my date.'

'Karin. Sweet heart. You've been dating him for how long? Plus you've already slept with him, what? A dozen times already.' Hiwamaru teased her master, causing her to blush.

'HIWAMARU!' Karin whined at her zanpakutou. 'I guess you're right, but don't point out things like that!'

Toshiro noticed her blush and smiled at her. He leaned close to her ear. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered softly, causing her to shiver.

Karin blushed again. 'How does oh do this to me?' She cleared her throat and tried to get rid of her blush. "Nothing that you need to be concerned about."

Toshiro smiled and offered his arm again. Karin took it and they walked off towards the garden.

Karin loved looking at the garden, it always had some flower in bloom. "It's so beautiful." Karin looked out over the flowers that were yet to bloom.

"I can think of something more beautiful." Toshiro smiled at his date.

'That was perfect master.' Hyorinmaru hummed happily.

'He's talking about me isn't he?' Karin stood still. Her mind had gone mostly blank.

Hiwamaru sighed at her master. 'No he was talking about the tree. OF COURSE HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!' Karin cringed at her zanpakutou's yelling. 'Now say something back.'

Karin looked at Toshiro, but didn't say a word. He wasn't at eye level anymore. He was down on one knee looking at her. "T-T-T-To-To-Tosh-Toshiro? Wha-Wha-What are you-" She stopped speaking when she saw him pull a small box out.

"Kurosaki Karin. Would you marry-" Toshiro was cut off by someone tackling him.

"ICHINII!" Karin stared at her brother holding Toshiro down. "What are you-"

"GET OFF ME!" Toshiro yelled while kicking the orange haired idiot off of him. "What the hell Kurosaki!"

Ichigo head butted the short Taichou. "I could ask you the same thing! What the-" he stopped when he felt two soft presences nearby. He turned to see his wife and other sister behind him.

"Onii-chan. Your interrupting a perfect and private moment. It was just getting to the best part." Yuzu spoke calmly, but you could feel the killing intent in her voice.

Orihime wrapped her arm around her husband's neck. "Come along Ichigo. Let's give them some privacy." She saw Isshin walking towards them and shunpoed in front of him, dragging Ichigo by his neck. She wrapped her other arm around his neck. "You too, Isshin. Let's give these two some privacy." She shunpoed back towards the manor. Both men were unconscious, but she could heal them later. Kurosakis had a strong life force.

~garden~

"Toshiro!" Karin ran up to her date. "Are you okay? I can't believe that idiot."

Toshiro massaged the back of his neck. "I'm okay. Thank you for your help, Yuzu-chan."

Yuzu smiled at Toshiro. "My pleasure, Toshiro-kun."

"I didn't know you were coming, Yuzu." Karin looked suspiciously at her sister. She was planning something.

"Dad wanted to spy and dragged me with him. I'll let you too be alone." Yuzu followed after her sister-in-law.

Karin sighed at her twin. 'Yep. She is definitely up to some-' Her thoughts were cut off by a pair of soft lips against hers.

Toshiro placed his hand behind her neck and the other around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pulled away after what felt like only a moment of bliss. "I know I already asked, but I thought I would ask again. This time with a ring." He pulled out the little box again.

Karin watched as he knelt down again and held her hands with his. She looked into his turquoise eyes as he smiled and began again.

"Kurosaki Karin, will you marry me?" Toshiro opened the little box. A silver ring that looked like a dragon biting its own tail, but still in the regular rounded band, and a red jewel shaped like a rose were its snout met its tail. Two smell ice blue jewels stood out as the dragon's eyes.

Karin smiled at Toshiro. She thought the ring was beautiful, but she loved the man holding it more. "I will, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro smiled as he picked her up and gave her another kiss.

They were absorbed in their own world, untitled hey heard the applause and cheering. They both turned towards the mansion and saw all the guests looking at them. Both of them blushed a deep red colour.

"You two are do cute, Taichou!" Matsumoto embraced the two in a hug.

Karin and Toshiro gasped for air once she let go. They turned to see a silver haired man standing behind the strawberry blond with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Sorry there Hitsugaya-Taichou. I'm gonna borrow Rangiku for a while." The man picked up Matsumoto and walked away. Matsumoto was stunned, but soon began blushing when she thought about what he said.

Karin and Toshiro watched as they left. "At least Ichimaru can keep Rangiku off us for a little while." Karin looked back at the mansion. Everyone was still watching them. "Shall we face the crowd?"

Toshiro smiled at her, she still didn't know what the party was for. "Of course we shall." He offered his arm to his fiancé. "After all, it is our engagement party."

Karin stared at him wide eyed. "WHAT!?"

Toshiro couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Karin punched him in the arm, then started laughing with him. "Do you like the surprise?"

"I'm not that likes surprises, but it nice." She kissed him on the cheek. "So how many people knew that was the reason for the party?"

Toshiro hesitated for a moment. "Everyone." He said it softly hoping she didn't hear it fully. Too bad for him there was a very loud silence. It could be heard very clearly.

Karin looked at her fiancé with wide eyes. Then turned her attention to her sister smiling at her from the patio. "So that's were the dress came from." She stormed off towards her sister. "YUZU! You knew about this the whole time?!"

Yuzu cowered a bit from her twin's yelling. "Well I was told to keep it a secret from you. Toshiro-kun wanted to surprise you."

"But Yuzu-san, weren't you the one that suggested the party?" Rukia looked at the flustered looking twin then the angry twin. She began to back away as she felt Karin's Reiatsu raise the temperature around her quite quickly.

"Is that so Yuzu? You even got to do my hair and make up. Making me look more like a girl than I've ever been, or ever hope to be." Karin ran her hand through her curly hair.

"Karin. You'll ruin your hair. I spent a lot of time to make sure it stayed curly." Yuzu whined at her twin.

'Careful master." I deep voice cautioned Yuzu. 'She's still mad. I can feel her heat simmering behind her calm appearance.'

'Don't worry, Jiwamaru. She won't kill me. She might hurt me a bit, but nothing too serious.' Yuzu turned to her sister. Karin was fuming, but she wasn't attacking. Yuzu shifted in relief, she still had time to calm her twin down, but she didn't have to.

"Sorry for keeping it a secret from you, Karin." Karin looked at Toshiro. He was looking at her with apologetic eyes, they made him look irresistible. "I just wanted to do this right. You deserve it."

Karin ran into his arms and gave him a hug. The crowd around them made a general sound that they were cute together. Karin frowned at their reaction. "Can we go somewhere private? I'm getting tired of this crowd."

Toshiro smiled she he kissed the top of her head. "Sure." He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the patio.

Two figures stood in their way. "Where do you think you two are going?" Ichigo and Isshin looked at he two. They tried to act intimidating, but another person was far more formidable.

"Rise from the breaking earth, Jiwamaru." The ground didn't shake much, but a strong gust of wind pulled the two Kurosaki men outside into the garden. A figure in a green kimono stood behind them with her zanpakutou drawn. "I'm sorry, but who said you could interfere."

Isshin and Ichigo fainted from the look the youngest Kurosaki gave them. Orihime and Karin sweat dropped at the girl's actions.

"That may have been too much, Yuzu-chan." Orihime cautiously aproached her niece.

Yuzu smiled at her aunt. "It's okay. This way they will just think its a bad dream. It's probably best for them right now." Yuzu looked to see if her sister and future brother-in-law were still there, they weren't. "Looks like the love bird are away. Can I get some help getting those two into the house?!" She yelled towards the crowd of guests.

Two men came forward. "I'll take Isshin. You can Ichigo, Renji." Shunsui smiled at the red haired man. They both helped take them into the house.

"I wonder what look she gave them that would have made them go out like that. How scary can that little girl be?" Renji couldn't understand how Kurosaki Ichigo could have been taken down by a single look from his little sister. It didn't make sense to the Fukutaichou.

Shunsui laughed a bit at the comment. "Something I've learned, don't underestimate women and the smaller and more gentle they seem," He looked back at the smiling Kurosaki girl. "The more deadly they can be." Both men nodded as they laid Isshin and his son down in one of the guest rooms Byakuya had prepared in case something like this happened.

"Thank you for your help." Bot men jumped and looked at the small blond standing in the doorway. Neither had sensed her getting near the room. "Your Kyoraku Shunsui, yes?" Shunsui nodded in response. "Your wife is looking for you. And Renji-kun, your fiancé is looking for you as well." Yuzu walked back towards the party, her messages delivered.

"Yep, definitely deadly." Shunsui and Renji watched as the little girl laughed and seemed normal around everyone. Neither could feel a Reiatsu coming from her, but they knew she had a very high Reiatsu. They just didn't know how she hid it so well, just as well as her other personality.

~Toshiro's house~

"Here we are. Can't get anymore private than this." Toshiro put Karin down once they reached the door.

"Can I borrow one of your uniforms? I need to get out of this dress." Karin walked towards his bedroom. She had been here a couple times before.

Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her. He kissed her neck. "Do you want to shower first?" He reached down her stomach, but she stopped him.

"Sadly not this time. Aunt Ruby felt like paying a visit early this year." She smiled at Toshiro as she continued to his room.

Toshiro was trying to figure out what she was talking about. She couldn't have sex, because a relative was visiting?

'Master.' Hyorinmaru was surprised by his master's thick headedness with certain things. 'Its a simile she used so as not to have to say that she was on her period.'

Toshiro could have face palmed himself with a cement wall at that moment. 'How could I not see that? Wait...how did you know?' Toshiro asked his dragon.

'I am more sensitive to certain things than you are it seems.' Hyorinmaru left it at that and went silent.

Toshiro heard the toilet flush and saw Karin walk out of the bathroom in one of his uniforms. It fit her quite nicely.

"I think I might become a full shinigami after I graduate. That way I can say good bye to my friends with out them feeling like I abandoned them or feel bad for me having not graduated." Karin looked at herself in the full length mirror in Toshiro's room. She liked the feel of the shinigami uniform. It was loose fitting, but didn't fall down. 'Perfect for playing soccer in.'

Toshiro smiled at her comment while thinking back to their discussion with the Soutaichou, after he proposed the first time.

~flashback~

"Congratulations, to both of you!" Kyoraku smiled at the two standing in front of his desk. This was the first of three congratulations he was going to have a meeting about, but the only one with a bit of a more complicated situation. "Now concerning the whole inter world marriage situation. Eventually you will both have to decide on one world to live in. However, with choosing the World of the Living, you have a time limit. Another limit with it is, if you become too powerful and cause a major influence on the souls of the living, you will have to return to soul society." Kyoraku looked at the two.

Toshiro and Karin looked at each other both weighing the options before stating their opinion. "Soul Society." They both stated at the same time. They smiled at each other.

Kyoraku smiled at their decision. This made things a lot easier. "So when do you plan to join us, Kurosaki-san?"

Karin had never really thought about how she was going to die. She never even thought of when she wanted it to happen. 'Definitely before the exams.'

'But I'm sure your father and sister would love to see you graduate. That way they have a memory of you.' Hiwamaru hummed to her master.

'Ill think about it.' Karin was snapped out of her thoughts by a squeeze on her hand. She looked up into a pair of deep turquoise eyes. "When did you become taller than me?"

Toshiro laughed at her question. He had been taller than her for almost a year now, and he was pretty sure she had asked him that several times over the year. "You just never noticed because you were to focused on your feet to look up." He kissed her on her forehead.

Karin turned to the Soutaichou. "I don't have an exact time, but definitely after the wedding. Maybe around my graduation from high school. After all, the wedding won't be for another few months due to the damage that has to be repaired from last week."

Kyoraku nodded at her decision. She didn't have a set date, but she had an idea of when. That was good enough for right now. "Have you set a wedding date?"

Toshiro eyed the Soutaichou. 'Why is he prying?' He signed at Kyoraku. "We were thinking in about two months, maybe. Would you perform the ceremony?"

Kyoraku jumped up from his seat. "Yes!" He jumped over his desk and hugged the two tightly. "I was waiting for you to ask. I would love too."

Karin wasn't surprised by Kyoraku's actions. She had seen how childish he could be, but she was surprised by his enthusiasm.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at Nanao standing in the door. "Your being too loud Kyoraku-Soutaichou."

Kyoraku let go of Karin and Toshiro and walked over to his wife. "Nanao-chan. I was just asked to provide over the wedding of these two." He placed his arms around his wife and smiled at her.

Nanao leaned sideways to look at the pair standing in front of her husband's desk. "I'll make sure he doesn't say anything regretful." She smiled as the two thank mouthed 'Thank you.' To her.

~flashback end~

Toshiro walked towards her and pulled her into hips embrace. "When ever you feel is the right time. I'll be there for you." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Karin smiled at her white haired fiancé. "Want to go play a game of soccer?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you think you should head home? I'm sure your brother and father will kill me if I don't send you home before midnight."

Karin walked out of his embrace. "Like you couldn't beat them." She spoke sarcastically as she looked for a soccer ball in his closet and testing the ones she found to see which was best.

"Your dad, no problem. Your brother on the other hand. He might be a bit more difficult." Toshiro started undressing. A suit was definitely not a comfortable thing.

"I can help you with Ichinii, and Orihime-nee will help as well." Karin had found a good ball and was balancing it on her feet and head while waiting for Toshiro to change.

Toshiro grabbed the ball off her head. "We going?"

Karin stole the ball back from his hands. She looked back at him once she was in the doorway. "Race you there." With that she turned and raced for the field that was behind 13th squad.

* * *

I'm kind of going back wards in the story, but I'll post it in the right order. First date is next.


	3. Wedding Day

Isshin/Karin Dance: One By One, Enya

Toshiro/Karin Dance: Lover is Childlike, The Low Anthem

* * *

Hey. Wedding time! Fire and Ice. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Karin~

Karin took a deep breath. She looked at herself in the mirror. Yuzu had convinced her to get a full length dress, but she loved it. It had red lace along the bottom and a red ribbon around her waist. She also had red ribbon woven into her long hair that was pinned up in a curly bun.

"You look beautiful, Karin." Karin looked at her father in the mirror. He had an ice blue tie on with a red rose in his lapel.

"Thanks dad." She had decided not to call him Goat-chin today.

"It's time. You ready?" Isshin held his arm for his daughter. Karin nodded while she turned around and looped her arm around his.

Karin was surprised at how easy it was to walk in her heels. She had expected to fall flat on her face, but she hadn't so far. 'It's still early. Plenty of time to embarrass myself.'

'You'll do fine.' Hiwamaru comforted her master. Yuzu had strictly set a 'no weapons' parameter on the guest invitation, so Hiwamaru and Hyorinmaru were on display at the head table in the reception area with everyone else's at their own designated chair.

'Thanks Hiwamaru. See you after the ceremony.' She was upset she couldn't have her zanpakutou with her, but she knew Yuzu didn't want a fight to ruin the wedding. So she obliged her twin. 'Hopefully no one wil make a fuss at the door. Yuzu is stressed enough. I would hate for her to kill someone, but it would be fun to watch.'

"Here we go." Isshin whispered to his daughter to pull her out of her thoughts. Karin hadn't noticed that they had made it to the door. Another few steps and she would be walking down the isle.

She held her flowers up to her waist, red and blue frosted roses. "Let's go." Karin smiled at her father and took a step on the white isle as the music began playing.

~Toshiro~

Toshiro stood at the end of the isle leading to a pair of closed double doors. He wore a white suit with an ice blue tie and a red rose on his lapel. He had opted to not have his squad number stitched into his suit. Instead Matsumoto had gotten him cuff links with the squad number on them.

Beside him stood Ichigo as his best man. Kyoraku stood behind him to perform the marriage.

He looked around the room. They had decided on a western wedding instead of a traditional Shinto wedding. Red and ice blue ribbon lined the room and the isle. Momo and Nanao had created a kido to make lanterns out of clear ice and fire that didn't melt or burn out. Giving the room a living feeling. Red and blue frosted roses were woven into the arch over the alter and the door. The room looked beautiful.

"You okay Toshiro?" Ichigo was enjoying calling the Taichou by his first name. Toshiro had allowed it since it was a special occasion, and he was going to become Ichigo's brother-in-law.

"Yeah. A bit nervous I guess." Toshiro had a bunch of worries on his mind.

"Well get rid of that, because here she comes." Kyoraku spoke so that only the groom and best man heard him. And right on cue everyone stood as the doors opened and the piano started to play.

Toshiro was in awe. 'She looks like an angel. My angel.' He smiled at his own thoughts. Walking towards him was the girl who had taught him to trust people again. The girl who yelled at him and called him short, despite the fact that he was taller than her. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Karin and Isshin reached the alter. Karin gave her father a kiss on the cheek and he handed her off to Toshiro's outstretched hand. He walked away to sit beside his other daughter with happy tears in his eyes. Karin stepped up next to Toshiro on the alter.

'I'm smiling like a lunatic!' They both thought. The two zanpakutous chuckled at their masters.

"Friends and family of this lovely couple." Kyoraku started. Nanao had revised what he was going to say multiple times. "We are gathered today to witness the marriage of Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin. If their are any who oppose their joining, speak now and be removed forcefully or forever hold your peace." Karin and Toshiro laughed as did most of the guests including Nanao. She would tell off her husband later. "Toshiro and Karin have writen their own vows for each other." He indicated for Toshiro to start.

Toshiro had memorized his vows, so he just gazed into Karin's eyes. "Karin, you are the least girly person I know. Your the best soccer player, classmate, friend, and partner anyone could ask for. Your the only one I would ask for." Everyone 'awed' as if he cued them. "You taught me to trust when no one gave me a reason to. So I trust you to take care of me and my heart for ever and always, till death do us part."

Karin was almost in tears, but she pulled herself together enough to remember her vows that she had memorized because she was too nervous to do anything else. "Toshiro, you are the most up tight person I know. You work too hard and too long all the time. Your the only person I see who matches me in soccer. Your the smartest and most caring person I know. You can easily calm me when I'm in a rage and you need me to warm your icy personality. You're the only one who has ever had my heart, and every will have my heart." Another 'awe' rippled through the guests. "I will warm your heart when it freezes over, if you will calm my raging fires, forever and always, till death do us part." She had actually written the last line and was surprised when Toshiro had used it as well.

"The rings." Kyoraku indicated for the best man and maid of honour to give the bride and groom their rings. Ichigo handed one to Toshiro and Momo handed one to Karin. Toshiro slid the gold and silver band onto Karin's ring finger. Then Karin did the same to Toshiro. "By the power vested in me as Soutaichou, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Toshiro pulled Karin close and captured her lips with his as the guests stood and applauded.

~Reception~

The guests were filed into the reception area, also known as 10th squad's largest courtyard. The bride and groom had gone off to have pictures taken, because the father of the bride wanted to remember his daughter's wedding. The courtyard was decorated with tables that had ice lanterns on them and larger versions around the edge to keep it well lit. The dance floor looked like it was made of ice with a fire under it, but it wasn't slippery nor was it cold or hot. On the head table was an ice sculpture that had two zanpakutou sitting on it. Both were in easy reach of who ever was sitting in front of them, but not close enough to the table to be a hindrance while eating.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Kyoraku directed everyone's attention towards one of the doors leading the courtyard. "I present Hitsugaya Toshiro and his wife Hitsugaya Karin." He swept his arm backwards dramatically as the couple walked in. The crowd erupted into cheers.

Yuzu guided the couple to their table. They both smiled when they saw their zanpakutou as they sat down. Yuzu headed towards the kitchen to tell them to start serving the main course.

~several hours and courses later~

Yuzu directed the cake towards the head table. Only the bride, groom, and Yuzu knew what flavour the cake was. Karin and Toshiro cut the first piece and took turns feeding each other pieces of the slice they had cut. The cake was bright blue with a red filling covered by white frosting. A lot of people were shocked when they took their first bite, but they all really liked it.

"Love the cake. What flavour is it?" Momo sat beside Karin eating her second piece.

Karin wanted to see what the girl's face would look like, so she told her. "The blue part is a watermelon cake dyed blue, and the red part in chilli pepper and red current buttercream. And we made sure to chill the cake over night. Fire and Ice." Momo couldn't believe that those were the flavours, but as she chewed her next piece she found the watermelon, the chilli peppers, and the currents. It still tasted outstanding, she just found it a weird combination.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The time has come for the father/daughter dance." Isshin held his hand out for his daughter to took it and he led her to the centre of the dance floor.

"I really never thought this day would come." Isshin was proud of his daughter. He had tears in his eyes.

"Did you expect me to die alone and live my life as a shingami alone? Yeah right." She laughed at her father's comment, but knew he meant well.

Karin saw Rini step up on stage. 'No wonder there's no band.' She smiled at the red head. Rini had mastered her voice so that it didn't effect the Visoreds or Espadas, the Hollow squad changed their name when Aizen was defeated, and it didn't cause her to cry blood.

Music started to play and Rini began the song for Karin's dance with her father. Her first dance ever with her father.

Here am I  
Yet another goodbye!  
He says Adios, says Adios,  
And do you know why  
She won't break down and cry?  
- she says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye.

One by one my leaves fall.  
One by one my tales are told.

It's no lie  
She is yearning to fly.  
She says Adios, says Adios,  
And now you know why  
He's a reason to sigh  
- she says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye.  
- she says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye.

One by one my leaves fall.  
One by one my tales are told.

My, oh my!  
She was aiming too high.  
He says Adios, says Adios,  
And now you know why  
There's no moon in her sky  
- he says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye.

No Goodbyes  
For love brightens their eyes.  
Don't say Adios, say Adios,  
And do you know why  
There's a love that won't die?  
- don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye.  
- don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye.  
- don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye.

Karin was almost crying by the end. Isshin had tears streaming down his face. He wasn't ashamed for people to see his tears. He leaned down and kissed his daughter's for head.

Toshiro tapped Isshin one the shoulder. "May I?" He held out his hand. Isshin handed his daughter to her husband. He smiled at the two then went to sit beside Yuzu and cried more tears of joy.

"Time to see what Yuzu picked as our wedding song." The two were worried about what the twin had picked, but didn't have time to think as the music started again.

Meet me down by the whale watch  
Meet me down by the sea  
Meet me down in Coney Island  
We'll go out on the sea

So don't ask me no questions  
'Cause I don't cry no wolf  
By the ruins of the Ferris wheel  
See your doubt in the surf

You might think she's Christ-like  
But my lover is childlike

See the fish swimming upstream  
Back to the hills  
Want no part in the whale watch  
If you couldn't tell

My lover ain't Christ-like  
But my lover is childlike

She don't care for country  
In her tatters and rags  
As the band plays the anthem  
She whispers, "God hates flags"

Both Karin and Toshiro knew Yuzu would choose something similar to the song she had, but they really liked it. It was peaceful and slow, but not boring. Karin hugged her twin after the song and thanked her for everything.

"It's nothing. I would fight an army for you Karin." Karin knew her sister would, even if she didn't succeed. "I almost forgot. There's one more activity." Yuzu put a sheepish grin on her face.

"Yuzu. What did you plan?" Her twin said nothing, she just looked towards the stage and gave a thumbs up to Kyoraku.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It's the final event for the bride and groom this evening." Ichigo handed Karin and Toshiro their zanpakutous. "Archers." The Taichous and Fukutaichous made two lines leading from where the bride and groom where standing to a lit walkway With their zapakutous making the top off the running arch. "Off you two go, don't make too much noise, and remember you have work in the morning. So try not to get distracted."

Karin and Toshiro turned bright red realizing what Karin had planned. Isshin was just laughing at the faces the two were making. Ichigo was blushing and looking away While his wife winked at the newly weds.

Toshiro shrugged after the initial shock. He picked up Karin bridal style. "Hold on Karin." He walked through the arch and the flash stepped to the end of the lit walkway. It led to Toshiro's house. "Were home." He kissed her cheek then let her down at the door.

Karin had already moved all of her stuff into Toshiro's house months ago. 'I guess it's the Hitsugaya household now.' She thought as he led her to the bedroom.

"I love you Karin." He pulled her close him and started untying her dress.

"I love you too." She tangled her hand in her husband's hair and pulled his face down into a kiss.

~back at the reception~

"I can believe you actually went through with your plan Yuzu." Ichigo had offered to helped 10th squad clean up after the reception was over.

"Well it was supposed to be used if Karin or Toshiro got tired, but I thought it would be amusing to see their faces." Yuzu smiled sheepishly. "Plus dad was getting too imotional." They looked towards Isshin.

Isshin was laying down on the grass looking up at the stars. He had been depressed since they sent the newly weds off to bed. "To think Karin is doing that right now." Both of isshin's children were creeped out by their father's sudden comment.

Yuzu shivered then continued dispelling lanterns. "Yeah, but it's not like it's their first time doing it." Yuzu didn't look at her father and brother while she spoke, but she guessed what faces they were making. Neither of them knew how long Toshiro and Karin had been dating before he proposed to her.

Isshin and Ichigo looked each other as the words hit them. Their eyes widened in realization. "What?!" Both Kurosaki men didn't know what to do. Yuzu only laughed at their reaction And avoided answering any of their questions. "They're already married now. You can't do anything about it." Yuzu avoided her brother and father as she continued to laugh.

* * *

Please comment.


End file.
